


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: The Hatbox

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turnbull needs a hatbox</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: The Hatbox

  



End file.
